With the progress of society and the development of technologies, people are increasingly using access terminals to wirelessly connect to the Internet to obtain information. However, currently, WWW (world wide web) webpage layouts and displays are designed for personal computers (PC). This layout method is called PC-based layout method. As display screen of a mobile terminal (i.e., a mobile phone) is often far smaller than the display screen of a usual PC, before a WWW webpage with PC-based layout is browsed on the mobile terminal (e.g., a mobile phone), the WWW webpage with PC-based layout needs to be rearranged to adapt to the display of the mobile terminal.
Typically, in the PC-based layout style of a WWW webpage, Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) is used to design the webpage format, therefore enabling the separation of webpage content from webpage presentation. Webpage content of a WWW webpage is stored in a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) file, whereas CSS rules for defining presentation semantics are stored in another file or part of the HTML file, typically the head of the file.
HTML elements of a WWW webpage include block elements and inline elements. Block elements are responsible for the overall layout of the webpage (i.e., the overall layout of a webpage is divided into a certain number of regional blocks). A block element is used as a container element for grouping other elements. The block element usually starts with a new line and can contain inline elements and other block elements, such as <div>, <p>, <h>, and so on. The most common block element is <p> for creating a paragraph. Inline elements are mainly responsible for content and information of the webpage. Inline elements, such as <a>, <img>, text, and so on, are semantic-level basic elements. An inline element can only contain text or other inline elements.
As the display screen of the mobile terminal, especially a mobile phone, often far smaller than the display screen of the PC, and no mouse is configured for the mobile terminal, it is far less convenient when a user operates the mobile terminal comparing to operating the PC.
Therefore, if the mobile terminal displays the WWW webpage strictly according to the PC-based layout, it may cause relatively large adverse effects on the webpage display and user's operational experience. For example, a user needs to scroll a webpage left or right to view complete webpage content. Even in an area of continuous text within a block, when the width of the text is larger than the width of the mobile phone screen, the user needs to scroll the text left or right to view the complete content. In order to solve this technical problem, in existing technologies, before the WWW webpage with PC-based layout is browsed on the mobile terminal (i.e., a mobile phone), the WWW webpage with PC-based layout is rearranged to adapt to the display of the mobile terminal. Before the mobile terminal browser displays a WWW webpage, webpage content is separated completely from the PC-based layout format, and the webpage content is rearranged. So the whole webpage format is changed and is not constituted by regional blocks of the webpage with PC-based layout any more. Because the webpage layout is rearranged in a wide range, on the one hand, data processing tasks are greatly increased and processing capabilities of the mobile terminal or the processor are consumed excessively; on the other hand, the display of the webpage that is rearranged completely to adapt to the display of the mobile terminal is quite different from the display of the webpage with PC-based layout, the user who is used to PC-based layout may feel unaccustomed or inconvenienced, affecting the user's browsing experience.